M
History The ride was made in 2017 but not in 2016. It took a little longer. Its a 3D simulator of the famous M&M. Its like Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. It has smoke and water effects. You better hold on! Queue You will go inside a chocolate factory by the name "M&R Co" which translates M&Ride Company. You will get instructed to go to a group of lines. You will get your M&M goggles and enter the lab. You will see the preshow at the huge TV on the top. Preshow Red and Peanut come out of the TV. Red tells Peanut that there must be a way for the ride. Then he sees the guests and welcomes them. Red tells them that they made a company of M&M rides. Peanut then says that its when they test rides with M&Ms. Red also added that you will become a M&M with the M&M Constractor. Red talks about making everyone into M&Ms. Peanut says that they have goggles. Red says that its for something and talks about using and not the using the goggles for. Red says that they have to go on. Peanut says that its going to be fun. The preshow ends. The doors will open and you will enter the group of vehicles. You will push down the lap bar and put on your goggles. It begins. Ride Red and Peanut can be seen on a TV screen. Red says its time to change the guests. Red presses a button which makes the guests in M&Ms. The vehicles fly down to the Mayhem area. There are M&Ms passing by obsactles. The vehicles pass by hot chocolate, making water effect. Peanut says what about his mayhem. The vehicles pass by popping popcorn, making 3D effect. Red says its time for blasting. The vehicles pass by lasers and mints. The vehicle gets into a empty area. Two M&Ms start clapping each others hands. Then a boxing glove hits them to a "Extreme Area". Red tells them to get ready for eating. Everyone teams up to get into a animatronic mouth. Then later a chewing animation started chopping up a M&M, making all the M&Ms get scared and fall. The vehicles fly down to the Extreme Area. They crash into a "Extreme Area" sign, making 3D effect. The vehicles fly down to the melting chocolate but got saved by Red and Peanut. The vehicle that Red and Peanut were, started to fly away. The vehicles slide down to Blue's Area. Blue was talking in his cellphone and says to the riders that he is busy so he hit them with a boxing glove, making 3D effect. They crash into Green's Area. Green was in a paparazzi. She says that she is really busy. She kicks them out. They crash into Orange's Area. Orange gets nervous and tells them why are they here. Orange runs away, mistakenly hitting the vehicle out. The vehicles go back to the Extreme Area. The vehicle where Red and Peanut were, crashed to the vehicle. They get bumped to a slam hammer, making 3D effect. They go into the "Hand Crushing Area". They pass by shreds of previous M&Ms, making 3D effect. Red and Peanut say they have to get out. The vehicles get into trouble until they were about to get crushed by the hands. Red gets a candy bar and destroys the hand, making them fall to the ground with smoke coming out, making smoke effect. They get saved by M&Ms. Red and Peanut say that it was a disaster but they have a suprise. They open up a secert door of a M&M Theme Park. They get slide down on a fast rollercoaster, get wet by a water slide, and get slammed into a swinging swing. They land into a area. The M&Ms can be seen in the back Blue, Green, Orange, Chocolate. Red says that its the beginning of a M&M fortune. Peanut flies down on a rocket and crashed into the M&M Constractor, making them turn back to human. Red moans that they are human again and says to Peanut that he is a "Peanut Brain". Then it ends with Peanut saying "Sorry". You will pull up the lap bar and put the goggles in a container. You will exit out. After Ride You can go to the M&M Diner, Chocolate Sweets, Yum-Yum Blues, Green's Stop-In-Shop, Orange's Pretzel Stand, Red's Mini Shop, and Peanut's Peanut Stand. Vehicle It has a design of a M&M in the back and the sides. It also has the smell of it.